Cytokine pathways mediate a broad range of biological functions, including many aspects of inflammation and immunity Janus kinases (JAK), including JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2 are cytoplasmic protein kinases that associate with type I and type II cytokine receptors and regulate cytokine signal transduction. Cytokine engagement with cognate receptors triggers activation of receptor associated JAKs and this leads to JAK-mediated tyrosine phosphorylation of signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins and ultimately transcriptional activation of specific gene sets. JAK1, JAK2 and TYK2 exhibit broad patterns of gene expression, while JAK3 expression is limited to leukocytes. Cytokine receptors are typically functional as heterodimers, and as a result, more than one type of JAK kinase is usually associated with cytokine receptor complexes. The specific JAKs associated with different cytokine receptor complexes have been determined in many cases through genetic studies and corroborated by other experimental evidence.
JAK1 is functionally and physically associated with the type I interferon (e.g., IFNalpha), type II interferon (e.g., IFNgamma), IL-2 and IL-6 cytokine receptor complexes. JAK1 knockout mice die perinatally due to defects in LIF receptor signaling. Characterization of tissues derived from JAK1 knockout mice demonstrated critical roles for this kinase in the IFN, IL-10, IL-2/IL-4, and IL-6 pathways. A humanized monoclonal antibody targeting the IL-6 pathway (Tocilizumab) was recently approved by the European Commission for the treatment of moderate-to-severe rheumatoid arthritis.
Biochemical and genetic studies have shown an association between JAK2 and single-chain (e.g., EPO), IL-3 and interferon gamma cytokine receptor families. Consistent with this, JAK2 knockout mice die of anemia. Kinase activating mutations in JAK2 (e.g., JAK2 V617F) are associated with myeloproliferative disorders (MPDs) in humans.
JAK3 associates exclusively with the gamma common cytokine receptor chain, which is present in the IL-2, IL-4, IL-7, IL-9, IL-15 and IL-21 cytokine receptor complexes. JAK3 is critical for lymphoid cell development and proliferation and mutations in JAK3 result in severe combined immunodeficiency (SCID). Based on its role in regulating lymphocytes, JAK3 and JAK3-mediated pathways have been targeted for immunosuppressive indications (e.g., transplantation rejection and rheumatoid arthritis).
TYK2 associates with the type I interferon (e.g., IFNalpha), IL-6, IL-10, IL-12 and IL-23 cytokine receptor complexes. Consistent with this, primary cells derived from a TYK2 deficient human are defective in type I interferon, IL-6, IL-10, IL-12 and IL-23 signaling. A fully human monoclonal antibody targeting the shared p40 subunit of the IL-12 and IL-23 cytokines (Ustekinumab) was recently approved by the European Commission for the treatment of moderate-to-severe plaque psoriasis. In addition, an antibody targeting the IL-12 and IL-23 pathways underwent clinical trials for treating Crohn's Disease.